A Trip to Feudal Japan
by Dark-Aura13
Summary: inuyashafamily guy x-over.(my friend,acid rain 13 helped me with the first chapter)The Griffins take a vacation to Japan. While at kagome's house, they accidently fall through the well. What will they think of Inuyasha, Miroku, etc.? Will they help with t
1. Default Chapter

A Trip to Feudal Japan

Prologue

'Guns are so fascinating' Stewy thought as he continued to play with his building blocks.

He had been wreaking havoc on a city that he had built. There were little green army men scattered around the make- believe city. Some of them had holes in their legs. And some in their heads.

"You shall bow down and beg for mercy!!!" Stewy shouted at one of the army men as he took out his BB gun, once again, and shot it in the head making a big, gaping hole.

"You do know that those things can't talk, right?" Brian said as he entered the room.

"Yeah?" Stewy replied. "Well.....Well...I..I think your stupid!"

Stewy got up and ran out of the room. Brian stood there, only to hear the panicked scream of Meg followed by the villainous laugh that usually erupts from Stewys little mouth. He glanced at the mess that stewy had made. There were plastic body parts all over the floor. Some of the block buildings had been knocked over. Then he saw Chris run down the stairs.

"The evil monkey in my closet won't give me my shoe back!" he said in a panicked voice as Lois and Peter walked through the

front door.

"Kids!" Lois exclaimed. "Pack your bags! We're going to Japan!"

N/A don't worry, the chapters WILL get longer. And Inuyasha and Kagome should be in the next chapter, hopefully. Please Review!!!


	2. Arriving

Chapter two: arriving

"Why do we have to go to Japan? It's so weird there. You have to sit on the floor to eat at the low tables. And the food is weird too." Peter thought. "wait a minute....I think they have beer there. I'm in!"

"You know Brian," Stewy said. "I here there are some pretty hot babes in Japan."

"Oh, really." Brian said, really not caring, as they got onto the plane. They all made their way to their seats. Brian sat next to Stewy and Chris. Meg sat next to Lois and Peter. The evil monkey was in Chris's luggage.

After about four hours of listening to Brian ramble on about how much he loved to travel, Stewy noticed that they were starting to land.

"Hey!" Stewy said. "Hey everybody! WE are almost there! I can't wait to check out all the hotties!"

2 hours later.......

Stewy was walking down a street in Tokyo with Brian. It was then that he spied the girl. She had short, dark brown hair up in pigtails. She was wearing a cute sky blue dress. He ran up to her.

"You know, those pigtails really don't suit you well." He told her. " You'd be better off without them."

She glared at him with big wide, bulging eyes. There was a look of horror on her face. She took one look at Stewy's oddly shaped head and screamed.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Don't hurt me!" She said running away. "I shall unleash the wrath of my pokemon upon you!"

Stewy stood there and blinked blankly. He just didn't understand. _Pokemon?_

Meanwhile..........

"You what?" Peter asked Lois.

"I posted flyers for babysitting. We need some sort of income while we are here." She replied. "I just took them down 'cause I already got a phone call."

"It's not coming to our house is it?" he said with a hint of worry in his voice.

"No. Why would he? He's a nice child. His name is Sota. I start watching him this afternoon."

"But Lois, don't you remember the last time you babysat an oriental kid?" Peter glared at Lois with a look of horror.

_The Korean child ran out the door, screaming. Lois had wanted him to sit in a chair at the kitchen table while he ate his sandwich._

"_Why I have sit in chair?" He yelled. "I no want chair! I crouch on floor!"_

Peter watched as the upset kid skipped down the block. The kid threw off his shirt and ran faster when he saw Lois chasing after him.

N/A I'm just warming up. The chapters will get better. I promise kagome and them will come in next chappy. Keep on reviewin'.


End file.
